


Fuck ur demons

by orphan_account



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Selfcest, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes the one you have to fuck is yourself.





	

Kuro was on the bed when another cat came in and transformed and it looked just like him and began to kiss him and lick him.

It looked just like him. kuro was kissing himself. His former self. “You taste good n nya” the dopple kuro moaned as he sucked and licked at this new kuro. The old kuro and the new kuro meshing and making out.

“Do you have protection?”

Kuro dopple moaned as he took out his furry cock and begun to moan, “affgghhggg!!!!” As he filled new Kuro with his sticky need and when New Kuro awoke from his pleasure Old Kuro was gone. It was a tango with his inner self. Never real to begin with.

 

Sometimes you just have to fuck your inner demons.  
But sometimes those inner demons are YOU.

Sometimes… you have to fuck yourself.

Sometimes….


End file.
